


他年事

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [14]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 在纸张大规模取代简牍之前，人间的泾清渭浊是由那些长不盈尺的竹片承载的。
Series: 三国 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯情少女风

一、浮沫

陈寿怀揣纸笔，在掾吏的陪同下，进入午后的天水。这座西北重镇气势雄浑，山河秀丽，自古是兵家必争之地。煦暖的阳光照在井然的街衢上，行人怡然自得。他很快找到了寻访对象，怀着忐忑的心思，叩响了那扇门。

居室虽小，半旧的陈设依然显示出住在这里的人颇有品位。主人不在，掾吏对主妇说了几句话，随后辞别。女人恍然，斟了一钟茶来。杯中的浮沫没有完全撇尽，就像往事的面目一样扑朔迷离。

“什么风把您吹到这里来的？”

眼前的女人已不年轻，脸上却不时闪着少女的慧黠。俊眼斜飞，颧骨高起，这令她看上去有些刻薄。手指上微微有些茧子，显是劳作所致。然而当她开口讲话时，你才明白，之前的“刻薄”只是小巫见大巫了。

但她是姜维的女儿。

陈寿直起腰，恭敬地说：“在下巴西陈寿，自蜀入晋，在朝任佐著作郎。一直有个夙愿，想把三国故事整理记录下来给后人看……也就是写史。”他解释道。

女人听到后来，唇角不自觉地扬起，连珠炮似的发问：

“什么样的史？像班兰台那样吗？”

“天下纷争已近百年，四野割据，各执一端，您打算怎么写？”

“立言传世，自是大人君子的职分，有什么必要来找我呢？”

陈寿招架不住。他生性古板，没什么与妇女交流的经验，绝大部分都是在采访那些遗孀时积累的。她们的悲辛总是压抑而沉默的，至多令人唏嘘，倒是能冷静地记下一切。可这个女人，她简直太活泼了，完全打乱了他准备好的话。

他掩饰着抿了一口茶，“在下是为令尊的事而来，还望夫人相助。大将军他——”

“是你们的，不是我们的。”姜氏尖锐地打断。

陈寿自承失言。他想了想，换了一个中性的称呼：“君侯已矣，可世人对君侯的毁誉，却教人……夫人是君侯之后，在下想了解一点过去，也好为君侯正名。”

女人的口吻越发犀利，“诚如先生所言，逝者已矣，又何必执着于‘过去’。这样的东西，先生以为上面想看到吗？”

陈寿不得不承认她说的是对的。

“那么，先生所问的，未必会写进书里，也未必有人感兴趣——这几乎是一定的。”姜氏淡漠地看着他，“您为什么这么想知道呢？”

陈寿被她的眼睛刺得僵了一下，但旋即就从容了。这个女人和她的父亲一样直中要害。一种无以名状的情绪爬上了他的脸，“在下寻访踏问，并不全是为了写书……”

女人的眉目间有了一丝松动。现在那种情绪已经完全罩住了陈寿的声音，他不得不停顿着，歉然一笑：

“君侯曾是我的长官。”


	2. Chapter 2

二、头角

延熙十七年，二十二岁的陈寿完成学业，走出规模宏阔舍宇壮丽的太学。映在他眼中的是成都灰蒙蒙的天空，带雨云埋一半山。

“怎么如此失落？”迎面走来的倜傥人物，是同为谯周弟子的李密。他清楚地记得，当年陈寿初入太学，便为一支歧秀；而今义理精熟，斐然成章，已是蜀中翘楚。学业有成，不见悦色，反而无精打采，甚是怪异。“莫不是先生又有教训？”

陈寿眉间郁郁，“往后不能与兄切磋学问了。”

“怎么？”

陈寿为难地说：“我被卫将军府辟为主簿了。”

来不及收起惊讶，李密轻笑着道贺：“恭喜啊。”

“别打趣我了。”陈寿一脸怏怏，“我虽不才，只愿皓首穷经，锐意治史，如何抛却六艺，趋走帅府之下！”

李密垂下眼帘为他分析：“州府征辟，本可推辞。纵然陛下有命，亦可不受。但……卫将军有心拔擢，我劝你还是不要怠慢的好。”

陈寿哑然。

李密拖长了声调，透着几分惋惜：“那个人，外宽内忌啊。”

这个评价后来被陈寿原封不动地用进了书里。与此相仿的还有诸多贬斥之辞，在《三国志》中显得格外扎眼。

然而，他并非只写了这一本书。

陈寿不愚。司马迁和班固的惨痛经历使他意识到，要想在一部史书中完全保住良心，几乎是不可能的。与其让书稿出来后被焚烧篡改，不如将真实的一面隐藏在别的地方，以待他年好事者。

但是，他能把握自己的笔，却左右不了时间。千载之下，书稿佚失，人们已经看不到他的有所保留。于是他被涂抹成一个趋炎附势的名利徒，连带他笔下的人也一并遭到怀疑。

扯远了。还是回到延熙十七年吧。

陈寿去卫将军府报到时是个难得的晴天。府吏将他迎入，说将军下朝未归，稍作等候。陈寿便在阶前站定。左右都知道他的身份，目光多了些复杂。

陈寿想起了恩师初次进入丞相府的情景，大约是因为不合时宜，那些书佐忍不住发笑。这件事被谯周轻描淡写地讲给学生听。“可惜你没见过诸葛丞相——见了他，就会觉得，为他做点什么是值得的。”

所以，当五丈原的噩耗传来时，谯周不顾诏书禁断，率先奔丧。

但愿这位卫将军也是一个值得的人。陈寿正寻思，身后传来一声沉稳的呼唤：

“是承祚来了吧？”

陈寿转身作揖。一身朝服的姜维快步走上前，示意免礼。

很少有人能将鹖冠朱服穿得这么好看。即便这身衣服的主人已经是位五十三岁的老将了。但他仍然活跃在前线，令敌国不得不打起十分精神来应付。

两人进入正轩，分上下首坐了。姜维大致介绍了一下情况，然后说：

“素闻承祚才学敏捷，文史辨洽，故延为主簿，还望以国事为重。”

“卫将军提携，寿自当竭尽全力。”

姜维如何看不出他的口是心非，微微一笑，“怕是心中不以为然吧？”

陈寿一惊。他没想到姜维竟如此洞察秋毫。少年轻狂，索性直言以对：“诚如所言。”

“为什么？”姜维皱了皱眉，将不满压下去。

“民为邦本，本固邦宁。今民有饥色，邻国亦知，而国之大将犹孜孜于战功，是率兵戈而食人也！”

这句话成功地激怒了姜维。他冷笑道：“书生只知战功，不知兴汉复国之义？”

“天下三分而益州疲敝，若无强师劲旅，何以慑魏吴而镇南邦？”

陈寿腹诽不已。他当然还是不服的，却也明白今天不能再冒昧了。姜维的脸色缓和了些，“适才言重，切莫放在心上。”

“维毕生之力，但求百姓安泰，朝廷无虞，中原光复。”他深深地看了陈寿一眼：

“自然，也包括让你们能有一间平静的书斋。”


	3. Chapter 3

三、遣怀

“这就是他一趟趟攻打祖国的原因？”女人毫不客气地问。

陈寿苦恼地握着笔。他在来之前就已预料到这种戒备的、乃至敌对的情绪。国在何处？家在何处？乱世撕裂了血脉相连，直到汩汩流淌的血将地图染成唯一的颜色。

雨季匆匆到来，渭水洮水像疯子似的撕咬着堤岸，拔节而出的青草掩盖了坟墓，随便哪棵树下就有可能埋着旧日的时光。

他局促地低下头去，没有接这句话。

姜氏沉默了一刻，复开口道：“先生既是父亲看重的人，有些事，告诉您也无妨。”

这话说得极轻，落在陈寿耳中却不啻春雷。他惊喜交加，连忙翘首以待。

“……很遗憾我已经不记得父亲的模样了。那时他还年轻，自然也没留下什么画像。我只能从祖母的叙述中描摹他的眉目。”

“我一直认为父亲奔蜀是个意外。所幸，当时的官府也这么认为。不然今天坐在先生对面的就不是我了。”

陈寿在纸上落下一笔：建兴六年春。后面是苦涩的留白。他不是一个轻易下结论的人。女人絮絮说来，干净的句子错乱了时空：

“同年十二月，陈仓被围，有人捎来了父亲的书信。”

“‘但有远志，不在当归’吗？”陈寿脱口而出。

姜氏讥讽地扫了他一眼，“那是谣传。”

“父亲的信里只有两件事，一问祖母安否，二却是劝母亲改嫁。母亲何尝不知这是父亲为她出脱的最好法子，但还是侍奉祖母终老，才离开家。我则在族中叔伯的安排下，早早就嫁了出去。”

“这几十年来，我无数次听人们说我的父亲：‘罪将’、‘逆贼’、‘穷虏’、‘叛臣’……哦，还有‘六亲不认’。每当他率军来袭时，这种议论就甚嚣尘上。我不知道您能不能理解这种滋味。我的母亲亦从未对此作过辩白。倒是祖母曾经说过，我的祖父，他的父亲，早年就是为汉室捐躯的。”

“此人心存汉室，而才兼于人……”陈寿暗暗念着诸葛丞相的话。

大汉灭亡的时候，无论是他还是眼前倔强的女人都没出生。如果说“汉”的概念对于陈寿他们只是朝廷日夜宣传的结果，那么对于他们的前辈，则是抽出骨头蘸着鲜血写在大旗上的字眼。

姜维牺牲后，西川平定，陈寿开始整理蜀中旧臣的文书。蜀官们固然都是天下英俊，允文允武，兵灾之后，能寻觅到的不过万一。到了姜维的遗稿，唯见笔锋锐健的夙夜为公，竟无片语只言涉及家事。他不意外，只泫然地拈起笔，像昔年做过的那样，将殷殷的文字再誊录了一遍。


	4. Chapter 4

四、中道

在纸张大规模取代简牍之前，人间的泾清渭浊是由那些长不盈尺的竹片承载的。由于修改时须用刀刮去，要求落笔务必谨慎。后来，方寸之间的黑白幻化了苍黄，纸的轻薄让人们没来由地恣肆。汗青重拾，已是一百五十年后裴松之所做的事了。

陈寿入府，即掌文书簿籍印鉴，参与机要。很快他就发现，姜维绝非外间所传的只知穷兵黩武的权臣。且不论府中大量的藏书，只需看看姜维的奏表，就知道他襟怀弘毅，志趣不凡。年轻人心肠热，对长官的崇敬油然而生。案牍之余，他甚至获得允许进入姜维的书房，检阅自己喜爱的书籍。

不过这样的机会不太多，因为跟着卫将军总是很忙的。

延熙十九年，也就是费祎遇刺三年后，姜维在驻地进位大将军，立刻着手北伐。

这一年的战事对于姜维而言，无非是又一次的功败垂成，却让涉世未深的陈寿，领教了世道人心的残忍：从春天开始整顿兵马，初夏突入魏境，相约在上邽合兵。老将胡济失期不至，致使姜维孤军被破于段谷，星散流离，死者逾千。那个屡屡横截于前的邓艾，在六年后，兵不血刃夺了成都。而此次惨败，激发了朝野对姜维久蓄的不满，陇西亦骚动不宁。

伤残的将士曳着旗走在蜀道上，兵车缓缓撤回川中。秋风一夜间席卷了陵谷山原，不怀好意地，掀起车帷的一角。姜维强支病体，用左手写着奏表。山路颠簸，牵动肩上的旧伤，他只得更紧地咬住牙关。

陈寿策马前来，面露不忍，“将军，让下官代笔吧。”

车中人没有作声。少顷，递出一卷素帛，“火漆封印，送往成都。”声音里透着无尽的疲倦和不甘。陈寿想宽慰他，竟找不到一句合适的话，只能闷闷应了是。

同年九月，姜维引咎谢罪，上书自贬为后将军，效武侯街亭故事。

这个冬天，姜维过得很落寞。满朝文武本来就反对他北伐，这下愈加有了口实。谯周更是写了一篇《仇国论》，大言用武于国无利，反致其害。弄得陈寿都很尴尬。姜维倒是不以为意，“你老师是你老师，你是你啊。”

门前冷落车马稀，白雪在阶下草木中睡着了。

四时舍我驱驰，转眼就到了五月。陈寿一步步踏入平襄侯府，只听见悦耳的琴声穿云绕梁，间杂着小儿女的欢笑。这是一曲《鹿鸣》，他以前从不知道姜维还会弹琴。这位元戎显然是将个人的视听之娱压到了最低。他走到廊下，看见姜维的长子跽坐在侧，神情专注；少子犹未束发，歪着头在听；幼女双眸如剪秋水，惹人爱怜。雨后的阳光在他们脸上徘徊，充满了生命力。

这么难得的天伦之乐，他却是来打断的。

“下官拜见将军。”一曲终了，陈寿出声道。

姜维推开琴，“去书房说吧。”临走前，还慈爱地看了一眼儿女们。

“你来府中必有要事。”离开燕寝，姜维方才的闲情逸致立即消失得无影无踪。

陈寿应道：“魏诸葛诞于扬州背反，聚兵马十六万，一年粮草，闭城自守。东吴已起三万兵相应。”

“天赐良机。魏国平乱，秦川一带必然空虚。”姜维目光灼灼，像一把雪藏的剑抖落一身尘埃，“你即刻草拟军书，调集人马……不过，这次你还是留在成都。”

陈寿略为失望。姜维却不对命令多作解释。身后无主，纵夺得祁山九寨，又将何为！

姜维这一去就是大半年，风餐露宿，远涉长城。延熙二十年在照例的蹉跎中过去了。次年，改元景耀。仲春二月，诸葛诞在司马昭亲率重兵合围下败亡。其麾下数百人，宁死不降。刽子杀一个，问一个，杀至最后一个，都没有人屈服。司马昭亦不得不叹其深得人心。

姜维在长城挑战多次，魏将只是固守不出。闻淮南军报，知良机已逝，准备收兵还朝。一日散帐后，忽见陈寿从成都赶来。

姜维久在边陲，对朝中人事不甚清楚，只当又有异变，心下一沉，“何事至此？”

“是好事！”陈寿一改平日的端重，轻快地说，“陛下谓大将军一职不能久悬，而君侯干国之重，与敌周旋，已下诏追复君侯原职。”

姜维不见喜色，只是一丝不苟地望西称谢。陈寿站在一边，发现将军的白发又多了几成，从椎髻一路蚕食上去。他犹豫起来，不知接下去的话该不该说。

“怎么，还有事？”姜维回身看着他。

陈寿的目光闪躲着，“是一件私事。”

他入府四年，不曾以私事相托。姜维诧异，走到胡床前坐定。

“朝中更替，下官听说东观秘书郎一职有缺……”陈寿欲言又止。

姜维啊了一声，“很适合你。”

陈寿心虚地十指相扣。他曾设想过姜维不同意，各种应对的说辞，不料姜维霁月光风，一语道破了他的来意，“以你平生所学，本不该受羁于幕府。想去，便去罢。”

“多谢君侯成全。”他真心实意地打了一躬。

姜维笑着摆手，随和地说起：“我初来季汉，做的是仓曹掾。入府那天，向丞相敬献了一只腊雉为贽礼……”

陈寿熟读五经，自然了解此间深意：“士以雉为挚者，取其不可诱之以食，慑之以威，必死不可生畜。士行威守节死义，不当转移也。”雉这种生灵极其刚烈，只可杀死，不能生擒。姜维正是用这种矢志不渝临节不亏的大义来勉励他。

他胸中腾起一股热浪，脸微微红了，忙道：“寿会做好交接。”

姜维点点头，“与我同期返回吧。”

兵还成都后，姜维复拜大将军。刘禅获悉此行无功，对他好生安抚。然而朝中的蜗角之斗已经越演越烈了。“千夫所指，无疾而死”，不由人不寒心。

陈寿迈进大将军府一怔：李密正坐在他原本的位置上，一边翻看簿册，一边与书佐低语，见他进来，愉快地挑起眉。

两人相对施礼毕，陈寿寒暄道：“令伯兄来此何干？”

李密摊手一笑，“我来接替你。”


	5. Chapter 5

五、悲风

大赦，改元，再大赦，再改元。这就是蜀汉，年复一年地内耗，年复一年地沉沦。

如今是景耀六年，姜维被迫在沓中种了一年麦子。魏国三路大军伐蜀，成都应对失措，不攻自下。姜维与他的数万人马东还救主，却收到一纸敕降令。

原来真有一腔碧血抛出去冷在墙头的事。

将士们拔出刀来，向漫山遍野的石头砍去，悲慨万分。姜维坐在中军帐的黑暗中，人们看不到他的脸。但是谁都能感受到，有一根苦苦撑持紧绷着的弦，断了。

那一夜姜维不眠不休，卫兵只知几个亲近的将军依次去找过他。两天后，他命令全军放下武器，亲自去见钟会。

军队交割，剑印奉上。钟会很满意。

可是投降是要跪下去的。

姜维停顿了。这并非因为犹豫。他比任何人都清楚，未来要做的事比眼下的耻辱艰难得多。他的士兵在身后默然肃立，那种凝固成冰凌的眼神像箭一样穿过了他的身体，射向对面的魏军营地。他不能解释。他们的时间已经不多。

就在这个男人即将屈膝的一刹那，钟会含笑挽住了他，“伯约来何迟也？”

次年正月，钟会大军开进了锦官城。

姜维坐在钟会身边，华丽的马车将成都的地面轧得吱嘎作响。所有人都在看他们，出离的愤怒，暧昧的嘲弄，自以为是的鄙夷，当然还有同情，可那是多么廉价的同情。姜维知道人们正在记录他的——也许是最后的出场，在国不置史的益州，那些眼睛才是意味深长的见证。而他只是淡淡笑着，听钟会顾自慷慨指点江山。

陈寿也在人群中。这些日子的天翻地覆令他心魂动荡。他的恩师一力促成了出降，他的故主又和敌人打得火热，他却不能像北地王那样一死殉国。这时姜维恰好看见了他。四目相对的一瞬，陈寿心一颤，只觉得平白就矮了三分。他们是应该羞愧的，正因为他们在朝者的不争，才导致阵前斫石十里恨满山川。

我是有原因的。他掐着手心对自己说。那么他呢？他是出于什么理由？陈寿本能地想到了历史上那些虚与委蛇。他迟疑地追逐着姜维的背影，只望见一具熟悉的脊梁。

用不着求证了。上元节后，姜维用他的血溅宫墙让所有人都闭上了嘴。他的头颅高高悬挂在成都的城门上，像生前一样，守卫着这方大地。北上洛阳的君臣逐一走过，在他死不瞑目的注视下，泪不敢出。

消息传到天水，一户人家正在吃晚饭。主妇闻言变色，夹起一筷子花椒使劲嚼着，眼泪就滚了下来。她的男人见状不妙，连声道：“你悠着点，别让人看到了。”女人只说了一句：“嫁到君家这么多年，你是才知道我是姜侯的女儿么？”

她的轻蔑，她的傲然，全部来自于那个身败名裂的孤臣。

晋太始四年，在中书令张华的大力推荐下，陈寿入朝为佐著作郎。他在著史方面的才华很快引起了洛阳的注目，当然，也少不了流言四起。

一日，张华下朝，顺道来中书省一行。陈寿正伏案写作，连张华走到身边了都没发觉。张华轻咳一声，陈寿慌忙盖住文稿，起身相迎。

“承祚辛苦。”张华莞尔，目光在纸上一轮，“可以给我看看吗？”

陈寿一咬牙，“张令请。”

张华翻阅的，恰好是夏侯玄、诸葛诞的传记。陈寿面如止水，他自信落笔无差。

“果然良史。”张华由衷地赞叹，“他年国朝盛世修典，亦要拜托承祚了。”他殷切地望着陈寿，“勉之、勉之。”

陈寿的睫毛闪了一下。很多年他在另一个人的眼中见到过同样的期许。

他曾经站在霞光尽染的城垣上，亲口告诉他：事有可行而不可言者，有可言而不可行者，有易为而难成者，有难成而易败者。此道艰险，非我不明，然为天下计，未敢惜身。

而他的最后一眼是：倘若看出来了，不要说出去。

那个人的骨肉至亲，已经在当年国难中悉数死去了。可是，总还有燎原的星火不曾陨灭吧。就像蜀中故老至今传说的：“愿陛下忍数日之辱，臣欲使社稷危而复安，日月幽而复明。”

是时候去一趟天水了。他坦然地接过了张华的目光，心中一片敞亮。

2013年10月


End file.
